


Bits and Bobs

by capenny



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capenny/pseuds/capenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Sienne the Sith Inquisitor, and her goings on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits and Bobs

Sienne couldn’t sleep. It was something that she had grown accustomed to over the years of her life. Slaves didn’t have time for sleep, or, at least, that’s what her former “employer” had informed her.

She made her way to the cockpit where she knew her pirate companion would be, and hopefully he was awake. When she walked into the room, she noticed the object of her desires, sitting in the captain’s chair, feet up on the console, asleep. She narrowed her eyes in his direction. If she wasn’t able to sleep, neither would he. So she ever so nicely, shoved him from the seat, and watched with a smirk on her face as he was startled awake when he landed on the floor.

“Sith? What gives?” He looked up at her from the floor, questioning look on his face.

Sienne smirked, mischief in her eyes, “Your dirty boots were on my console.”


End file.
